


that's the last song you'll ever sing

by orphan_account



Series: cardboard box kids [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Siblings, Recovery, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (direct sequel to bird song)healing is a process.morty is trying. summer helps.(together they're unstoppable.)





	that's the last song you'll ever sing

**Author's Note:**

> tws:  
> -references to previous eating disorder/self-harm/murder/rape/non-con  
> -ptsd  
> -trauma recovery

They tried to seperate them, at first.

Put them into seperate foster homes, send them to opposite sides of the country.

(They learn fast that while Summer is a Smith she is also a Sanchez and she doesn't back down easy.)

They're sent to a woman who's nice but doesn't get it when Summer sits in the bathroom on her phone while Morty showers or why they hold hands while eating meals or why Morty cries at the sight of the kitchen knives.

(It's a funny thing, trauma.)

They start a new school. 

Morty, with his baby-bird wrists and the bags under his eyes, is outcasted instantly.

Summer, with her fierce glare and her cracking voice, is too. Especially when she eats her meals with her little brother by her side.

She doesn't care.

Being cool is an afterthought when she catches sight of the marred skin on her brother's fingers. He needs her right now.

High school is temporary but she'd never forgive herself if Morty died.

They sleep in the same bed for three weeks after one of their foster siblings goes into Morty's room to wake him up early in the morning and freaks him out so badly he cries for two hours.

Summer still hasn't forgiven her for that one.

In the end, of course, the rumours still get out.

That their family was murdered by some serial killer or a copycat.

Only the Smith kids know the truth about that night and they aren't sharing. At the end of the day, they're as protective of each other as a wolf is their pups. And they'll never give the other up, no matter what.

After that little rumour, people leave them alone. For a while. No-one wants to bully the kids who's parents were killed, after all.

They're healing. Together.

Maybe one day they'll be okay.


End file.
